Imperfections
by Hello.Goodbye.Hello.Goodbye.18
Summary: When I met you, I didn't know what to think. A tough hood, that cheated and stole. You didn't have a care in the world; got everything you wanted. I didn't like it at first, but I came to love it. You were just so perfect,while being the furthest from it.


_I was boredd and had a little bit of writer's block so I started this story. I'm not sure how good it is, so tell me if I should continue it or not. I accept constructive criticism but just try and do it in the nicest way you can. No Flames Pleasee!!!! Thanks(: Okay now here it goes...._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or any of its characters. I only own Danielle and some other ones(:_

XxX

**Simply Perfection**

Chapter One

**Welcome to Tulsa**

XxX

Just one week ago I was with my family in Pennsylvania, but then my mom figured it would be a great idea to move to Oklahoma. I mean Oklahoma of all places! Why not Florida or California or any other of my dream places? The reason, her stupid boyfriend Mike. I mean he isn't that bad, I just don't like him. You see, my dad left us when I nine and I never thought I would get over it. My mom just did and started dating. I guess I'm happy for her, but I don't see why we had to move for Mike . He tries to be nice to us and my younger sister Sarah loves him, but then again she likes any guy she sees.

Sarah's a real big flirt for a ten year old girl. People say we would be twins if it wasn't for the seven year age difference. Wavy dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and smiles that could reel anybody in, that's how we've been described. The only slight difference is our hair, I have light brown streaks in mine. My uncle used to say with looks like ours we were going to end up breaking a lot of hearts once we got older. He was right because I've had at least twenty guys ask me out and I've said no. I'm actually kind of picky when it comes to guys. I've only had two boyfriends in my lifetime and apparently it's not that many compared to other girls around here.

Something else about me is after I hang around with someone for a while I can figure out everything about them. You could call it a gift or you could just think it's creepy, but I could care less what people think of me.

My aunt used to joke around and say that my looks would be the only thing to get me through life. She was referring to the fact that I've stayed back in grade school. I couldn't read in first grade so they held me back that's all, but now I'm not doing to well in school either. On my last report card at my other school , I got straight C's. My mom flipped out and all I said was 'at least I passed.' That was actually another reason my mom moved us here. That and a lot of times at home I would get into fights with girls I didn't like. I'm said to have a 'big mouth' and speak my mind when I stand up to someone. Trust me, that's gotten me in a lot of trouble before.

XxX

I walked through the cafeteria doors and found my friend Alicia sitting at a lunch table. Everyone was in their own little groups. Something that never changed no matter what school you went to.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully and sat down next to her.

Across from us were Susan, Ashley, Alexa, and Diana. On the other side of Alicia was Aly and Katie.

"Hey Dani!" she replied back.

All of them almost looked exactly the same. Hair pulled back, knee length skirt, and button down shirts. I, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of jeans ,a v-neck with an undershirt, and my hair long and loose.

Except Alicia looked different. She had on a gray t-shirt and a mini black skirt. Her straight blonde hair went a little off her shoulders.

We started talking about English, but then Aly got us off the subject and was talking about some people I didn't even know. I haven't been here long enough to know anyone but them.

All of a sudden I heard some yelling and I looked toward the back door that went outside. There was a kid making trouble with someone else, big deal.

"Stupid Greaser." Katie mummbled.

I looked at her confused, "What's a Greaser?"

"Hoods." Diana answered simply.

"Oh." I said still confused.

A couple guys passed by our table. Their hair was greased back and they wore jeans and leather jackets. Those must be Greasers, too. You would think that they were ugly, but they were really actually cute.

"Cute, huh?" Alicia whispered to me.

I looked at her in shock, "What?"

"Don't worry no one else noticed you. I think they're cute too."

Wow I must've really been staring if Alicia could notice.

"Woah, wait, what, you do?" I asked in surprise.

She laughed, "Shhhhh!"

I turned around to see where they went, but they were gone. I really wanted to find out where they went.

"Hey Alicia, come on follow me." I whispered to her.

She looked at me weirdly, but she complied with my request.

"We're just gonna head over to the bathroom." she said getting up.

"Ok." they all answered simultaneously.

We went out the cafeteria doors and into the empty hallway. There were two doors, one past the office and one out the back of the school. I think we'll take door two. I do not need to get in trouble with the office my first week here.

We walked out the door and it lead to a big parking lot. It was empty though, so we just kept walking. We passed a couple girls smoking cigarettes. They were all around our age. I looked studied them intently. They had on heavy make-up, low cut shirts, and short skirts. I looked back over at us and over to them again.

"C'mon Dani move it along!" Alicia said pushing me.

We walked all the way to where the parking lot ended and went to the road.

"Dead end." Alicia said dissapointed.

I looked over to my left and saw some what of a little path. I pointed to it and Alicia and I made our way through. It just kept going on like it would never end, but then it opened up. It went right to a grassy lot and in that grassy lot...greasers. Even they were grouped. Alicia got spooked and was going to turn around and leave, but I grabbed her and pulled her on. I was tempted to find out about these people. I just couldn't wait to use my so called "gift".

We tried to lay low and not get noticed , but that all blew up when I felt like I ran into a building. I fell to the ground and since I was holding on to Alicia so tight she went down too. I looked up reluctantly only to find four lean hard guys staring down at us with confused looks on their faces.

"Well, now how did we get here?" I asked dumbly. I not sure if comedy was right for this situation, but it sure made me feel better.

Alicia looked like she was about to wet herself. I did not want her to embarrass us here. I got up and wiped the dirt off my jeans. Then I helped her get up.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"Why now isn't that funny we were about to ask you guys the same thing." one of them said.

He had a strong build and was pretty tall. His hair was a sort of rusty colored and was holding a switch blade in his hand. When I saw that, it sent a chill up my spine. I could already tell he was a joker. Someone who could make anything funny.

"Well, I asked first." I said smiling.

"You dig okay baby." he said to me then continued, "Two-Bit Matthews."

"Okay hi, Two-Bit?" I replied. What kind of name is that, I thought to myself.

I could faintly hear the bell start to ring.

"Shit!" I said loudly and grabbed Alicia. We started a mad dash for school.

"Sorry guys!" I called out behind me, "maybe some other time!"

We were almost to the path when I stopped.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!" Alicia yelled at me.

She followed my gaze over to a guy with light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He was trying to hit it off with some other girl.

"Oh no Dani, don't." she said warningly.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

We started walking as she started to explain something to me.

"That's Dallas Winston."

"And....."

"Oh I forgot you were new here, well he just got out of jail or something like that. He gotten into a lot of fights I've heard about too."

"Oh." I said trying to pretend I had no interest in him at all, but the truth is I did. I wanted to find out more about him.

"Dani!" she said warningly.

"What, I'll probably never see him again anyway!"

We got in school just before second bell. I think I gave Alicia a mini heart attack and she wouldn't mention anything else about Dallas. I just couldn't stop thinking about him, and I didn't even know him!

"What happened, did you fall in the toilet?" Susan asked teasingly.

"Haha funny." I replied sarcastically.

I zoned out a couple of times in Math, but it was a good thing I had Aly next to me to warn me when the teacher was going to ask someone a question. Aly was my second closet friend here, next to Alicia.

School seemed like it ended pretty quickly after that. I grabbed my stuff and tried to go as fast as I could to that back door.

"Looking for someone?" a voice said from behind me.

I jumped, "God dammit Alicia, you scared me."

"Sorry. You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

We had a pretty long walk home and I was parched.

"Hey where can we get a drink around here?" I asked.

"Well there's a DX up the road and I'm sure we can get something there."

"Sure, whatever."

Alicia forgot to add that up the road also meant another ten minutes. I needed a drink now or I'd die of dehydration. When we finally got there it was crowded and I would push through all of them to get that drink.

"Wow!" Alicia said.

"What, do you see a drink?"

"No, but I see him."

I was confused so I looked over and saw one of the hottest guys I have ever seen in a while. His hair was golden and his eyes, oh his eyes, dancing and reckless. I loved them and I liked Dallas's eyes too. Dallas...ugh, again I can't stop thinking about him! Now this is starting to get on my nerves. He's just probably one of those guys who uses girls to get what he wants, nothing special there.

"Well well look who we have here." a familiar voice said behind us.

I turned around, only to find...Two-Bit! He was with the same guys he was with before, but with one addition...Dallas Winston. He scared me up close and I'm not so sure if I wanted to meet him anymore. So much for 'probably never gonna see him again.'

"Two-Bit, right?" Alicia said, she seemed a lot more comfortable now than before.

"What about the rest of you, what's your names?" I asked curiously.

One of them had already left to go help the hot guy with the cars. Which left three of them with Two-Bit, Alicia, and me.

The youngest looking one had light brown hair and greenish gray eyes. He seemed shy but not as much as the one next to him. He had black hair and matching black eyes. I could tell he'd been hurt pretty bad before. He actually seemed scared of us and Dally was right next to him smoking his cigarette eyeing us both. I stayed cool but Alicia's confidence was withering. So just left to get me my drink.

"I'm Ponyboy and that's Johnny." he looked at me, waiting for me to laugh or something.

"Cool." I said and then I looked at Dallas.

"Dally." he said dully and took a long drag on his cigarette.

I stared at him for a while, but I still couldn't figure him out. Sure I saw hate, but there was something else there and I just couldn't understand what it was.

A girl came up behind him wrapped her arms around his neck. She was a tramp and I knew that without even talking to her. Her shorts were so short I swear someone would think they were underwear and her shirt, well it looked like she barely had a shirt on. She was whispering stuff in Dally's ear and smiling at him seductively. He just smiled and told her something that we couldn't hear. Then she looked over at me and her smiling turned into her glaring.

"Who is she?" she asked disgusted.

"She's just a broad Two-Bit found." Dally told her in a careless tone.

"Hey he didn't find me, I found him and I have name you know." I said matter-of-factly.

"Do I look like I give a shit." he said approaching me.

"Well, you should." I replied, standing my ground.

Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit looked at me in shock. I was not gonna back down from this. Every second this went on, the more I wanted to punch him and I knew that if I did, I'd die. Then that other girl stepped in.

"You better back off bitch!" she yelled at me.

"Oh really, and who's gonna make me do that?" I yelled back, rolling up my sleeves.

"Chick fight!" Two-Bit shouted out laughing and people came crowding around us.

Oh great, I know I'm gonna regret this later, but she's bothering me. That's my motto 'you bother me, you get your ass kicked.' My friend Sam made it up for me back in Pennsylvania, I think it fit me very well.

She threw the first punch and it hit me right in the jaw. It didn't hurt that bad and everyone around us was hooting. I threw the next punch and hit her in the nose. I punched pretty hard and once I broke someone's nose in a fight. Her nose started gushing blood and she was pissed. She hit me right on the cheek and I knew that would bruise. I punched her in the eye and then stomach and she fell right to the ground. Dally just stood there and watched with an impressed look on his face, some boyfriend he is. She lay there doubled over and then right on cue Alicia came with two bottles of Coke.

"Let's go." I said and rushed out of there as fast as I could.

"What the hell did you do?" Alicia shouted at me.

I took the bottle of Coke and eased it on to my cheek. It was probably already bruised.

"Hey, she asked for it." I said defensively.

"Haven't you had you problems before?" she asked.

I nodded and stopped when we got to my house, " Fuck."

My mom was home and she's never home this early! I had no idea how to explain this to her.

"Good Luck." Alicia said and just left me.

"Thanks." I yelled at her sarcastically as she ran down to her house.

I walked up to my porch and took a deep breath. I tried to think of a story my mom would buy so i wouldn't get in trouble or maybe I'd be able to sneak in without getting noticed. I opened the door slowly, only be greeted by Sarah.

"Dani what happened to you?" she yelled.

"Be quiet." I whispered to her in a harsh tone, "And why the hell are you home?"

"Sarah what do you mean what happened to...Oh my lord, Danielle!" my mom said in shock. She dropped the rag she was holding and ran over to me.

"What happened to you?" she asked worried.

"That's what I asked." Sarah said in a pouty tone.

We both look at her, "What, I did." she said innocently.

I looked back at my mom, "I...I...I ran into a door at school!" I said hoping she would buy it.

Sarah burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. I just glared at her.

"Oh Danielle, come sit down. I'll get you some ice." my mom said and ran to the kitchen.

Holy crap, she bought it! Now I know where my brains came from. I looked at Sarah she was pissed off.

"Ran into a door, my ass." she mumbled.

"Hey watch your language!" I yelled at her. Truth is she picked up the language from me. I better start watching my mouth around her.

My mom came back with a big bag of ice and a glass of water. I made an excuse and said I had a lot of homework to avoid any further questions. When I got up to my room I just threw my bag on my bed and laid down. My room was really dull I still had some unpacked boxes of clothes in the corner.

I was tired all of a sudden and had a headache. Again, someone came up in my mind...Dally. Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with me. I felt like now I hated him and never wanted to see his face again. The only reason is, he's the kind of guy I could fall in love with and trust me I didn't want too. I liked guys like him, different and dangerous, but my mom alway said to stay away from guys like that because they would get me into some trouble.

I yawned and rolled over. Maybe I will never see his face again or maybe we could live happily ever after in the land of unicorns and rainbows! Yeah Right!

**Haha got the inspiration for the last sentence from my friend Jen, thanks Jen!**

**Okay well I think this sucked, but I'm not sure that's just my opinion. Again this was just to relieve some writer's block, but if you want me to continue it I can. Let me know what you think! Review!!!!(:**

**And as I sign off all my Outsiders stories...**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND THE OUTSIDERS(:**


End file.
